


25周年

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, 艾萨 - Freeform, 蕾克萨斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 电影《45周年》paro，萨博蕾玖中年婚姻预警，艾萨阴阳相隔预警，文斯莫克骨科预警。总之是雷点多到写不下的普天之下少有雷文，慎入慎入
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Sabo/Vinsmoke Reiju, Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Reiju
Kudos: 4





	25周年

※ 电影《45周年》paro，中年夫妻萨博and蕾玖的纠结日常。⚠️⚠️⚠️艾萨前提，阴阳相隔（艾斯全篇only回忆杀）；杰尔马骨科，一笔带过（伊智&蕾玖）；人物ooc，全部是渣贱⚠️⚠️⚠️。槽点多到  
写不下的混乱邪恶天累滚滚试验文，慎入慎入！

星期五早上莫坦来看我，顺便帮我挑选了纪念日上要用到的鲜花。她倾向于鸡冠花，说火红的色彩代表永不褪色的爱。相比起来我更喜欢素雅一些的花朵，毕竟都五十多岁的人了和年轻人一样大红大紫总显得有些奇怪。但我拗不过她，最终也只能作罢。

莫坦走后我带着Spades去湖边转了一圈，它已经是条十一岁的老狗了。每走几步就要趴下来喘气，叫人忍不住想起十年前它生龙活虎的样子，绕着湖边奔跑的时候即使是萨博也拉不住它。但我们的老伙计也和我们一样老去了，时间是世上最心狠手辣的杀手。

它狼狈吐着舌头，我静静看着，手指间的烟灰顺着风吹的很远。

终于回到家已经是十点多了，我的丈夫正坐在沙发上读今天的报纸。我问他喝不喝茶，他老花镜后的蓝色瞳孔古怪地转动一周，而后止休：

“不加奶，谢谢”

我端着茶杯递到他面前，他头也不抬说了句谢谢。我坐到他对面的位置上，眯着眼解锁了屏幕。

密密麻麻都是有关我们结婚25周年的祝福短信，我随便回了几条就疲累的关上了手机。然后我察觉到他正在看我，用一种和刚才一样的古怪表情，像是吃饭的时候不小心磕到了沙子。

“我有话想对你说”

他欲言又止一番后清了清嗓子，慢吞吞地将报纸叠回四方的小块。他探过身，很郑重的模样。我的心里似乎隐隐飘过不祥的乌云，还没厘清状况的刹那骤雨就砸了下来。

“他们找到他的尸体了……在雪山上”

“你是指……在30年之后？”

我听见我的话语不由自主颤抖，像是冬天房檐上的积雪噗簌簌滑落。比起悲伤更像是一种吃惊，剧烈波动下我情不自禁握住了他的手。他的手凉的过分，仿佛马林梵多峰的积雪。他和我一样在颤抖，无法遏制的抖动。

“他被冻在了冰川里，一个探险队意外发现的……管理局的人今天给我打电话了，他们觉得我应该第一个知道这件事”

我的嗓子哑了哑，一时半会不知该说些什么。一个消失了30年的亡灵又突然出现在世上，这件事本身就充满荒诞色彩。于是我也只能不住感叹我的上帝，天知道我已经很多周没去过教堂礼拜了。我不自觉想象着他在冰川里的样子，30年的时光没有带给他任何改变，他依然和22岁那年如出一辙……

其实我没有亲眼见过他，我对波特卡斯D艾斯的所有认知都来自于唯一一张老照片，摆放在萨博书房最显眼的位置。年轻的男孩在高耸的雪山前笑的张狂，他黑色的半长卷发轻轻披散在双肩。

萨博看向那张照片的时候表情掩饰不住的复杂，仿佛有人正在用鞭子鞭笞他的心脏。我劝过他将相框换个位置，眼不见为净，但他拒绝了我的好意。

于是我对波特卡斯D艾斯的印象常年来根深蒂固——一个让我丈夫痛苦万分的幽灵、刻在他心头的诅咒。不得不承认我对他怀抱一种无缘无故的敌意，纵使他死去30年我俩素昧平生也不能化解。

“都过去这么久了，能找到尸体就是奇迹了。他的家人会好好处理的，我没记错的话你说过他还有个弟弟？”

我刻意加重了“尸体”这个单词的读音，萨博浑然未觉的点了点头。我看见他新长出的白发突兀地扎进空气，我悄悄将它拔去了。

“是，路飞，他现在住在拉夫德鲁……但这就是问题所在……”

他沉吟半晌，斟酌再三才缓缓开口：

“他们以为我才是艾斯唯一的家属，毕竟路飞和他没有任何血缘关系。他们让我去马林梵多认领尸体，帮他处理后事……”

他的声音越来越小，最后细若蚊蚋。我呆滞了一会，才发觉怒气已经不知不觉中充盈大脑。

“那你要去马林梵多，现在？！”

我骤然升高的音量显然吓到了他，他安抚地拍了拍我的手背，尴尬地摇了摇头。

“当然不是现在，我会先通知路飞的”

他偏过头，凝望窗外明媚的阳光。我们谈论起即将到来的25周年，但依旧有沉郁的气氛萦绕其间。

我和萨博的第一次见面是在一家高档的咖啡厅里，巴鲁迪哥最繁华的闹市区域，时过境迁那里已经变成一家不卖咖啡的养身素食店了。

我那时候28岁，货真价实的老姑娘，青春只剩下个溜溜尾巴。我亟需在30岁前将自己嫁出去，不仅仅为了残存的面子，更为了逃离那个让我愈发窒息的家。

萨博就是这个时候走进我生命的，他比我还小两岁就是GM公司的二把手了，说实话我根本没想过这种婚姻市场的顶配能看得上我。

他走进咖啡厅，我第一眼看到他闪耀的金色头发。好大好蓝的一双眼睛，像是囊括整片汪洋。

“文斯莫克蕾玖女士，很高兴认识你”

“很高兴认识你，萨博先生”

我们疏离的握了握手，他的手很凉，后面26年我一次也没捂暖过。

知道波特卡斯D艾斯的事是半年后了，那时候我们保持着不咸不淡的恋爱关系，一周大概见三次面，吃晚餐然后看一部电影，或者沿着湖边散步。他没吻过我，我们最亲昵的行为就是分别时一触即离的拥抱。

那天傍晚我们照例在湖边小道上走，那是春天，玉兰花的甜香丝丝浸入空气。

走到一半他突然停了下来，对我说“我们结婚吧”，语气一如往常的平静。

“但我觉得我还不够了解你”

我有些慌了，急切地想转移话题。虽然我心底有一部分很想结婚成家，但另一部分又顽强地推拒着“一切为时尚早”。

他顿了顿，浅浅笑了起来：

“有剩下半辈子慢慢了解”

“为什么是我？我比你还大两岁，我还……你有更多更好的人选。”

他沉默了，像是在纠结着什么。良久他才一字一句地说道：

“我以前结过婚，对方是个男人”

就是这样我头一次知晓波特卡斯的存在，他和萨博同龄，在一起五年。去马林梵多峰攀登时发生了意外，艾斯跌入了汹涌的冰河里，尸体直到四年后依旧没能找到，救援专家也表示希望渺茫。

萨博在诉说这件事的时候态度异常宁静，甚至到了诡异的地步，好像一切都和他毫无关系，他只是在复述早上看到的新闻。这段黑历史无疑让他在其他婚恋对象眼中大打折扣，却无缘无故使我松了口气。也是因为他过于坦诚的态度，我自信的认为他已经走出了爱人逝世的阴霾，下定决心过新的生活。

我答应了他结婚的要求，认识八个月后我们办了场简单的婚礼，婚后我搬进他位于巴鲁迪哥郊区的小房子，那是他升职后第一笔投资，而我是这所房子的第一位女主人。

一直到现在，我们的婚姻平平淡淡，没有什么波澜地走过了25载。在25周年纪念日前一周，我自  
欺欺人的平静就这样天翻地覆了。

我洗完澡涂着身体乳，萨博靠在床上翻看一本旧的笔记。笔记本已经很旧了，黑色牛皮封因为磨损泛出土一般的色彩。他对我钻进被窝的动作无动于衷，始终着迷于那个发旧的本子，发黄的纸张从他的手指间滑过。

“我和艾斯本来打算去马林梵多度蜜月，但钱不够，没去成。等我们终于攒够钱成行了，又发生了那种事……”

他无法掩饰的悲恸，布满皱纹的手背轻轻摩挲着封皮。我才发觉那是本旅行日志，书缝中插满了五花八门的标签，有些已经变透明了。封面还用金色的笔模模糊糊写着Ace&Sabo，Ace的下侧还顽皮地拖着条不曾消磨的轨道。我的左太阳穴蓦地抽搐，似乎偏头痛又发作了。

“都过去了，他得到了安息”

“你知道吗，蕾玖，我觉得好恐惧，一想到要再见到他……他一点也没变老，还是我记忆中的样子，但我已经老的谁都认不出来了。他们说艾斯现在就像睡着一样，对，他像这么多年一直沉睡在冰里……就是再也不会醒过来了”

他闭上嘴，怔怔地躺进被子里，像是尸体被装进裹尸袋。他背对着我，我的嗓子仿佛被什么东西塞住，大概是马林梵多的冰吧，我自己也不大清楚。

周末两天都在平稳中度过，萨博将自己锁在书房里，我和莫坦为了庆典花束的事焦头烂额。我们跑遍了城里所有的花店，为寻找和那天现场颜色最匹配的装饰鲜花。

尘埃落定后我俩走进市中心的咖啡店，一人点了一份意大利面。

“萨博大哥还好吗？他不喜欢大张旗鼓的庆祝吧，以前就是这样”

莫坦悠悠叹了口气，用叉子在餐碟上作画。我突然想起莫坦比我认识萨博的时间长多了，由于她对我总是带有一股难以说清的仇视，我一度将她当做萨博的前女友。后来我才搞明白她是艾斯的干妹妹，对我的那般态度便不言自明。

“马林梵多管理局的人给萨博打电话，说艾斯的尸体找到了，叫他找时间去认领”

虽然我和莫坦的关系经过二十余年的相处渐渐缓和，但我决定还是不要隐瞒，免得新的隔阂卷土重来。

莫坦愣住了，不锈钢叉子在陶瓷上划出尖锐的噪音。她低下头勉强扯了扯嘴角，颤抖着说：

“艾斯大哥最喜欢吃断魂椒意大利面了，他去马林梵多之前还跟我说回来要带我去新开的那家店尝尝。”

我知道是萨博经常光顾的那家，辣味意大利面又硬又难吃，每每吃完回家都要拉肚子。但他坚持当了20余年熟客，直到老板退休关门大吉。

我推开门的顷刻萨博正从书房里出来，他看到我，推了推滑落的老花镜，招呼我看他刚找到的玩意。

是一本相册，因为长期放在橱柜深处隐隐有股霉味。但封存在塑料薄膜里的相片倒是一切完好。我坐在萨博身旁看他翻动那本相册，才明白我以为的“唯一”并不是真的“唯一”。其他的只是被锁了起来，免得相册的拥有者触景生情。

狭窄图片上的艾斯看起来是这样遥远，遥远而陌生，仿佛不是这世界的人。我一个恍惚，才想起他确实已不是这个世界的人了，莫名生出感同身受的惆怅。

我丈夫指着其中一个穿白背心的背影说，这是他给艾斯照的第一张像。

“我现在还记得那是有史以来最热的夏天，我和哈库还有其他人一起去祭典玩。在套圈的摊位克尔拉看中了一只相扑熊猫的玩偶，说什么也要我们帮忙。结果我最后一个环，直接套到了艾斯身上……”

他淡淡笑着，蓝色的眼睛里写满怀念，我似乎能顺着那道海潮回到35年前的那个夏夜，充满棉花糖和硫磺味的祭典，带着汗臭的黑色卷发男孩，和我的丈夫一样那年只有17岁而已。于是我问：

“然后呢？”

“然后艾斯走过来，他脖子上还套着那个红色的圆环……我和他开玩笑说我是不是中了什么头奖，他把套环取下来和我说‘那我跟你走啊’……那真是头奖了……一辈子最大的奖”

他喃喃自语，抚摸着光滑的塑料膜陷入回忆，浑浊的眼睛陡然蕴起水汽。我拍了拍他佝偻的脊背，示意他将相册继续翻下去。

艾斯似乎不爱大笑，萨博放在书房那张是他鲜有开怀大笑的时刻。其他的画面里他无一例外的板着张脸，凌厉的五官线条使他有一种异域风情的神秘感，大概是年轻女孩梦寐以求的那类坏小子。

相比之下我的丈夫就平易近人的多，无论何时何地都不吝啬笑容，甚至带了点傻气。照片里的他让我找不到朝夕相处的熟稔，他很温暖，给人的直观感受是春天与太阳，而非如今经年未化的冰棱。

“你给人的感觉很不一样”

我坦白，皱着眉企图形容那种不同。萨博点点头，同样坦诚地回答：

“那时候年轻啊，今时不同往日了”

我刚想解释不是年纪的问题，他就像逃避提问一样伸手指了指混入其中的陌生男孩。他和艾斯一样黑头发，但眼睛的形状和萨博肖像，对着摄像头乐呵呵的傻笑。

“这是艾斯的弟弟，路飞，你没见过他吧？”

我摇摇头，他无奈的挠了挠脑袋。

“没办法，他是个探险家，成年之后连我都没怎么见过了……你还记得我们结婚时那个人鱼铜像吗？那是他从香波地群岛寄过来的。”

我怎么会不记得那个占地方的铜像，最后被我像丢垃圾一样藏到了阁楼最里面。

“对了，你和路飞说了那件事吗？是不是不用你去处理了？”

他止住话语，有些难堪的缩了缩肩膀，面对我过于敏感的问题他一时间不知怎么反应。

“路飞说……他不会去的”

“为什么？”

我愣住了，没想到会获得这个答案。按萨博的说法路飞和艾斯虽然不是亲兄弟但关系密切，不至于冷漠到连对方的尸体都置之不理。我下意识认为萨博在撒谎，但他一脸肃穆的表情叫我看不出端倪。

“他说不想看到艾斯死之前的模样，而且这件事我去处理会更好。他就是很粗心很自我的人，对不感兴趣的事都会拒绝……”

“那你还是要去马林梵多吗？什么时候？”

我的手指一瞬间僵住了，我费力揉搓直到它们泛红才堪堪有了点知觉。我的丈夫合上相册悻悻看我，双眼写满抱歉。

“仪式过后……你放心我不会去太久的”

“要我和你一起吗？”

“我想不了吧，艾斯以前最爱吃醋了”

我望向他水光波动的眼睛，丧失了说话的力气。他又多生了几枚鱼尾纹，虽然还是很帅却无可奈何只是帅气的中年人罢了。

周一早上Spades难得一见的好精神，我带着它沿湖慢跑，直到我俩都气喘吁吁满身大汗。它黑白夹杂的毛发上沾了晨露，亮闪闪的煞是漂亮。

萨博去公司了，他这个大权在握的话事人现在只有特殊情况才会亲自出马。我一个人泡了杯薄荷茶，而后坐在靠湖的露台上眺望，Spades趴在我脚边打盹。

起雾了，墨绿色的湖面上像披了一层薄纱，轻盈的仙女曼妙地舞动着。我正望着远方出神，门铃突然响了，Spades的耳朵耸了一下，又很快耷拉下来，与其说它保护我不如说是我在保护它。

我叹口气，放下茶杯前去开门。

门前站着的中年男人我从未谋面，却莫名有种熟悉感。我回想了两秒，想起我昨天才刚在照片上看过他，虽然是30多年前的旧照了。

——艾斯的弟弟路飞，他双鬓微白但容光焕发，被晒成古铜色的肌肉和年轻人相比不遑多让。

我打开门，他看到是我不由得愣了愣。

“你是萨博的老婆蕾玖吧？”

我点点头，邀请他进来。他说话中气十足，完完全全像个只有20岁的青年人。

“喝茶还是咖啡？”

“有啤酒吗？”

我的社交圈子不存在一大早酗酒的人，但我还是老老实实从冰箱里给他拿了一罐啤酒。他迫不及待起开拉环豪饮起来，喝完还毫无形象地打了个饱嗝。

“谢谢招待”

他冲我豪爽地大笑，露出整齐的两排牙齿。我认真观察着他，试图找出和艾斯一星半点的联系，但很可惜看着路飞的脸我并不能完全联想到艾斯。

“萨博不在吗？”

“他去公司了，应该中午回来”

“那我等到那时候可以吗？”

“请便”

他大喇喇靠在意大利制沙发上，兴味索然地环顾四周，在看到茶几上萨博没收起的相册时，眼神忽地亮了。

“我可以看吗？”

“当然，这里面有你呢”

他挑了挑眉，跃跃欲试地翻开相册，在看到第一页并排微笑的艾斯与我丈夫时，那亮起来的眼神又蓦地熄灭了。

“……艾斯照相都不会笑呢”

他勉力抽了抽嘴角，和前几日莫坦极为相似的表情，控制不住地战栗，从身体到灵魂。我不能完全明白他们的痛苦，但在看到这样的他们时却又忍不住被传染，便再也笑不出来。

“和我说说艾斯的事吧，你是他的弟弟吧？”

我问，他双眸湿润地扬首看我。

“萨博没和你说吗？”

“他没有全说”

“也是，毕竟艾斯死的时候萨博最难过了，我甚至怀疑他会殉情……幸好没有”

我的心刺痛了一下，整个人莫名其妙下坠。我的意识虚渺着，好像这25年来萨博对我全然是个陌生人。他从不像是会自//杀的人，坚强到即使恩师多拉格先生逝世也没掉半滴眼泪，路飞口中那个脆弱到要放弃生命的萨博，真的是我朝夕相处二十余年的丈夫吗？

“诶呀还有他们结婚时候的相片呢，我没记错的话底片都丢了，这是唯一的备份了吧。”

路飞还在翻着相册，哗啦啦的响动终于将我从迷茫的泥沼拉扯回来。照片上两个20岁的小伙子穿着庄重的白西装，扭扭捏捏地相拥，像是被人用枪顶着。他们似乎很不喜欢在众人面前表现亲昵的场景，被要求摆造型时总是不自然；反而各自抓拍的对方眉梢眼角都透露爱意，满到要溢出来。我没认真观察过我和萨博的合照，但大概率二者皆非。他的热情和激情都被波特卡斯付之一炬了，留给我的只要带着余温的灰烬。

“那时候萨博的父母看不上艾斯，觉得他是男的、又穷、没上过大学，还没正经工作，就不同意他俩交往。所以最开始他俩谈恋爱都是偷偷摸摸的，我还得时不时帮他们放风”

路飞的心情恢复到最初的轻松，他摊开相册让我看上面的合影。

“然后艾斯就把摊位卖掉了，用那些钱跟白老爹学修车”

相片上的白胡子老人身材魁梧，比185的艾斯还高上一个头。艾斯的表情颇有些不情不愿，他的脑袋被老人的大手狠狠按压着。

“白老爹教了他很多东西，还把修车店都留给他了”

“白老爹后来怎么样了？”

路飞朝我笑了笑，释怀地说：

“比艾斯早走一年，癌症。得亏他走得早，他最看重那家店也最宠艾斯了。艾斯死后没多久Spades就关门了”

“你再说一遍那家店叫什么？”

我的心脏砰咚狂跳，喧嚣的血流声让我大脑轰鸣。我不由自主侧过头看我的老伙计，它正蔫嗒嗒垂着脑袋。

“Spades啊，黑桃A可是艾斯的幸运符，他当上店长就把店名改了”

我揉着眉心笑了起来，越笑越觉得荒唐。我还清楚记得当我第一次从宠物店把老伙计抱回来的时候，萨博温和地建议不如叫它Spades吧，你看它的花色多像黑桃A的形状……我也希望只是巧合，但很遗憾可能性微茫。

萨博到家已经是下午了，我招待路飞吃了一顿简陋的午餐，主要是三明治和现磨咖啡。

所以萨博进门看到的就是这样一个场景，我和路飞面对面坐在沙发上，惬意地各自打着嗝。我也有个许久不联络的弟弟，在和路飞相处的过程里莫名其妙想到他。我想象山治现在会在什么地方，是不是和我一样已经白了头发长了皱纹……故而在面对路飞的时候，我无缘无故地升腾出一种亲切感，好像忽视多年的亲情稍稍有了些弥补。

“你什么时候来的，怎么没告诉我？”

萨博放下公文包诧异的问，我感受到他很激动，扯领带的动作都有些粗鲁。果不其然，在脱下西装外套后，他和路飞紧紧拥抱在了一块。

“那天你和我打完电话，我突然觉得我俩已经十年没见了。太久了，快记不得你长什么样了，所以我就来了”

“算你小子有良心”

萨博锤了下路飞的胸膛，眼圈偷偷泛红。他终于注意到场上还有第三者存在，尴尬地咳了声将我带入话题。

“路飞，见过你嫂子了吧？她厨艺很好，晚上留下来尝尝？”

“我们都聊一上午天了，萨博不是我说你，那么多事你都没和她说过”

萨博明显呆滞了几秒，窘迫地摸了摸鼻子。我岔开话题问路飞想吃些什么，趁时间还早我去趟市场，他沉思片刻只回答了一个词：肉。

而后两个阔别多年的男人聊的热火朝天，彻底将我排除在外。

周二一大早我是被一阵震耳欲聋的狗吠吵醒的，一伸手发现身旁空无一人。

我披着睡袍走下楼，看见我丈夫和路飞正跟Spades玩的不亦乐乎。我垂垂老矣的老伙计一瞬间焕发出昔日的风采，追着路飞投掷的网球疾驰如电。

萨博看我起来，有些抱歉地冲我笑了笑。

他昨晚饭后挽留路飞住下，两个五十好几的中年人就着啤酒畅谈了一个夜晚。我不知道是不是好精神会传染，如果是和我在一起的萨博，在熬了一通宵后都难以避免的萎靡成一个小老头。但如今他和中气十足的路飞待在一块，青春似乎悄然复苏了，他变得好年轻，像是我们第一次见面那样。

我为自己奇妙的认定咽了口口水，坐在花园的椅子上旁观他们玩耍。路飞一次次将网球丢出去，Spades一次次将球捡回来，无聊的游戏在他们的笑声中仿佛一等有趣。

呆了好一会，我才姗姗反应过来今天酒店的人约我九点看场地，而现在已经七点四十五了。

我急迫地冲上楼换衣服，早饭也没吃就和萨博他们道别。

“你能留到周五参加我们的25周年结婚纪念日吗？”

走之前萨博突然问路飞，黑发男人撸着Spades光滑的皮毛，头也不抬地摇了摇。

“既然是你们的大日子，我就不打搅了……还有萨博你好好陪陪蕾玖吧，马林梵多那里我去处理”

我看到萨博的脸颊爬上一种难以言喻的表情，像是被父母抛弃的小孩。他呆滞了许久，才迟钝地从鼻腔深处发出一声轻嗯。我有些难受，好像我也是抛弃他的无耻同谋。我逃难一样逃开了他的身边，直到车开了十几公里呼吸才趋于平缓，他的蓝色眼睛是叫人沉溺的汪洋，而第一个溺毙者就是他自己。

路飞是周三中午走的，我和萨博送他到飞机场，他故作轻松地和我俩拥抱。

离登机还有段时间，两个有讲不完的话的男人还在见缝插针的道别。

“你还记得上次见面，在德雷斯罗萨，你和我说想有个小孩”

我的心脏漏跳了一拍，萨博从没和我提起过这个话题，事实上没有小孩一直是我隐藏的心结。

“算了吧，我都觉得我还是个孩子呢，这样的心态怎么能当好父母”

萨博难堪地笑了笑，轻轻搂上我的腰，我感觉那里有股重如千钧的力量，在拽着我下沉。我很想甩开他，但我没有。

“蕾玖姐会是个好妈妈的，可惜了”

路飞深深看了我一眼，悄悄叹了口气。

“不然本来我也能当叔叔的”

“得了吧，你比我更没有大人样，都奔六了还没成家呢”

“单身的好处你不懂”

他俩嘿嘿笑了笑，最后紧紧拥抱在一起，非常用力，像是要嵌进彼此的骨骼里。

路飞走了，望着他形单影只的背影我顿时异常感伤。大抵是中年危机作祟，我最近感伤的次数未免太多了点。

回家的路上萨博一言不发的开车，我偏过头看窗外的草野飞速闪过。像是梵高画里的绿色，靓丽到不真实，就像这一刻的自我认定。

“路飞骂了我，有很多事没和你说过……我很抱歉”

我的心被他捏住了，叫我呼吸不畅双眸干涩。我面目狰狞地转过身，几乎撕心裂肺，但还是迫不得已强压怒火：

“比如呢，比如我的生活、我的一切、我的的25年，都和艾斯息息相关是吗？不是你摆脱不了他，是我摆脱不了他！妈的我放弃了，他赢了”

我瘫软在座椅里，身体仿佛虚脱，我想起不到一周时间发生的一切，从那通见鬼的电话开始，我习以为常的生活被搞得一团乱麻。但因为始作俑者是个死人、一个死了30年的人，我该死的没有半点理由抱怨。

我不知道我该恨谁，恨艾斯吗？但我何必和死者斤斤计较。恨萨博吗？但他不就是世人赞颂的深情不渝，我这个妄自干涉者有何资格埋怨？最后我只能恨自己，恨自己自欺欺人故作姿态，一把年纪了还是和曾经过不去。

“在店那里把我放下吧”

我疲惫地下达指令，萨博这个称职的司机敬业履行着。我头也不回地冲进了自己的小店，却在进门的刹那就后悔了。

伊智像堵阻隔过去和未来的墙，牢牢地将我禁锢在看不到希望的现在。我盯着他墨镜上自己惨白的脸，浑身筛糠般震颤。

“你来干什么？”

我很努力才从喉咙深处掏出这句话，他冷笑着朝我走了一步。

“来看看我亲爱的‘姐姐’”

我讨厌他喊我姐姐，就像一种无法斩断的纽带将我和他栓连在一块，遑论我怎样拼命也无力挣脱。

我凌晨时分才到家，身上沾满了各种各样的香水。它们单独拎出来都是我的得意之作，但混杂在一块只有刺鼻的气味，叫人头皮发麻。

我悄无声息钻入卫生间，企图洗掉身上复杂的气息。我以为作息日益规律的萨博早就睡了，所以当我扭开浴室灯的时刻忍不住惊呼出声。

——他面无表情地半躺在浴缸里，身上还穿着白天那件蓝衬衫。他看我进来，木然地抬了抬眼皮。虽然已是夏天但他还是太出格了点，如果明天不着凉权当老天垂怜。

“你在干嘛？”

“……我想自//杀，但没死成”

他像个孩子般垂下头，懊恼地呜咽一声——野兽一样的嘶鸣。我才觉察到浴室地板上掉落的匕首，弯曲的刀身褐色的柄。它是莫坦送给我们的结婚礼物，作为裁纸刀未免太锋利了点。

他注意到我错愕不堪地看着那把刀，唇角扯出病态的笑意。

“这是艾斯的遗物，我以为用它自//杀就能再和他一起……”

我没有说话，拽过毛巾搭在他湿漉漉的头发上。他颤抖着，索取暖源般用力抱住了我，我任他抱着，手轻轻拍着他瘦削的背部。他继续说，那些这么多年没有和我说过的话。

“去马林梵多是我的主意，我想去看雪山……他背着我攒了好久的钱，我们穷到只能挤单人床……一不小心就会掉下去。但他紧紧抱我，说死也不会放手……但他放手了，他放手了！在冰河的时候我拉住他，我也要掉下去……他最后对我说要我好好活下去，他会永远爱我……我不愿意，我、我宁愿和他一起死……但他不肯带上我啊、他不肯啊……他掉下去了……掉进河里……为什么我还活着”

他泣不成声，泪水透过衣服濡湿了我的肚皮，我只感到彻骨的寒冷，像是那年冰川的水循着记忆包围了我们。我听见晰晰梭梭水流的声音，像是哪个人的眼泪铸就了苍穹的银河，我的泪已经流干了，我无法陪着他一起流泪。

“他走后我几次想自//杀，都被救了回来……我好恨他们，我好恨他们把我救回来……然后莫坦和我说，虽然、虽然艾斯走了，但他留下的东西还在……我像个行尸走肉浑噩了那么久，才反应过来我差点连他最在意的东西都没保住……”

他似在忍受极大的痛苦，浑身上下遏制不住的痉挛。我安抚般擦拭着他的湿发，微启干涩的唇帮他说完：

“Spades，艾斯留下来的那家店，他最最重要的东西。他走后被卖给了一个女人，一个开香水铺、快30岁也没结婚的女人，和弟弟乱搞被所有人耻笑的女人……你收留了她，连同那店铺一起，又回到你的掌握里……我早该知道的，你在结婚那天和我说对不起究竟是什么意思……”

他沉默不语，只是紧紧搂着我。我们像两个从彼此身上汲取营养的连体婴，同病相怜地倚靠在一起，我想我一辈子也不会和他说当他说那句对不起的时候，我的心里重复着一模一样的话语。

我们的爱都早早燃尽了，它们焚烧过后残留的形状是我们25年婚姻生活虚妄的外壳。我们不爱彼此，但我们是那样需要彼此。

尾声

周五，纪念日当天，我们坐上了飞往马林梵多的飞机。

过程里他的手一直颤抖着，而我不发一语地回握着那只手，像是支撑着他飞过那段不堪回首的路途。

他最终也没忍心看艾斯最后一眼，摆摆手让工作人员盖上了白布。他宁愿艾斯永远是书房相片里那样，肆无忌惮的大笑、肆无忌惮的活着，他用那样自虐的方式一辈子铭心刻骨。

我将他的脑袋倚靠在我的胸脯，一个人去看那个在尘世游走太多年的年轻幽灵。他还是那样俊秀，可爱的雀斑清晰可辨，薄薄的嘴唇漾着宁静的笑意。

呼吸终止的一刻他在想些什么呢？大概是满足，自己最爱的人的生命因你的放手得以延续，这是22岁的他所能想到最温柔最勇敢的爱人方法……

但你知道吗艾斯，在50多岁的我眼里，你又是那样残忍、那样绝情。你爱的那个男人才是天下最勇敢的人，因为他为了你，将你的那半也活了过来。

如果还能见到你，我想好好对你说声，我恨你，但与此同时——

我爱你。

the end


End file.
